Collage Catastrophe
by Inu-chan3
Summary: THe Gang in in Collage!
1.

Okay this is something new for me so here is goes  
  
" Bye Kagome", Mrs. Higurashi said waving to her daughter. "Bye" she said back and then walked into the large building. * Wow I didn't think I'd make it all the way to collage * she though as she went to her room. It had been 4 years since she traveled back to see Inuyasha. She tried to go back before she graduated high school. She often though about him when she'd see something with doggie ears on it's head and most of the time when she slept. "Hey are you my new roommate?" Kagome asked the strange girl who was sitting on the other bed in the room. She had her hair in a low ponytail, she had black hair with brown highlights, she was wearing a shirt with a boomerang on it she also was wearing a pair of blue jeans. (Now whom does that sound like wink, wink). " Hai I am. My name is Sango Yuki, What's yours?" Sango answered. " I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said giving Sango a warm smile. The two became best friends soon.  
  
~ In the next room ~ " Man this sucks" Inuyasha said as he walked down the hallway to room 402. When he opened the door he saw a guy in dark blue moving his boxes around. "What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha asked a guy that looked like someone he used to know. " Moving in. obviously", Miroku said. " What your name" * I bet it's Inuyasha * Miroku thought. My name is Inuyasha Youkai. I know, I know it sounds weird", he answered. " Mine is Miroku Mushin" Miroku said with out looking back at him. He pulled out a pair of light blue prayer beads putting them around his head. " Miroku didn't you…" "yes Inuyasha I did, I used to wear them around my hand"  
  
~ In the girls room ~ "Haha" Kagome laughed " that's weird. I can't believe someone would do such a thing". " Yeah I know why would anyone want to touch my butt anyway!" the girls laughed all night.  
  
~ In 1st period ~ " Man he looks weird", Kagome whispered to Sango. Talking about Inuyasha. Only because he had white hair and amber eyes like a cat's. " What are you laughing at", Inuyasha said walking to his chair next to Kagome. Miroku was sitting next to Sango and Kouga sat next to Inuyasha. (Man sounds like hell). " Silence class" every one was quiet. " Now as you know it's your first year at Hogwarts" said Mr. Myoga. (Wait um… Inu-chan I think your typing's wrong," Inuyasha said as he looked at the script. " What do you mean?" Inu-chan asked " where not at Hogwarts! Stupid hanyou" Inuyasha said. " Well I wouldn't be talking! You're a hanyou too remember! Dip shit" Inu-chan shot back. " God damn you people" Sango said as she heard the conversation. " Shut up you fucking demon slayer", Inuyasha and Inu-chan yelled at her. " Well go fuck yourselves Dog Boy and Girl" Sango yelled back at us. " Done and done" we said. When we thought about what we said we looked at each other and jumped 5 feet away. (Sango laughs uncontrollable at this) " What the fuck are you 3 doing" Miroku said as he and Kagome walked into our little room. " Nothing" we answered sweetly. "Matte aren't we going to go back to the fanfic," Kagome said. " Oh shit I forgot about that one well places everyone… timing in 4…3…2…1…"and then the fanfic started again.) "Welcome to social studies" Mr. Myoga said. The period was over before they knew it. Then came 2nd …3rd … 4th … now it was 5th. " Lunch finally" Inuyasha said walking to his locker to get his stuff. Kagome was walking down the hall when she hit Inuyasha and her books and papers flew all over. " Oh no! I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said as she bend down to pick her papers up. " It's okay. Let me get them", Inuyasha said picking her book and papers up. " I was wondering if you could help me with the social studies homework tonight" Inuyasha asked rubbing the back of his head. " Sure I'll help you where are we meeting?" she asked. " Um where's your room", He said as they walked to lunch. " Room 401 why" she said. " No shit! Oh sorry I shouldn't have cursed", Inuyasha said, " mine is 402". She gave him a smile as they walked into the lunchroom to find Sango and Miroku flirting with each other. " Wow, I guess they waist no time", Inuyasha said as the two of them sat next to one another. " Sango", Kagome said, "Miroku" Inuyasha said. The two of them must have been talking so long they didn't notice them walking in. " Oh hey guys" Miroku said. " Why don't we talk later Sango I got to get to my 5th period class bye" Miroku said getting up and leaving but not before he drooped a note on Sango's lap. Sango opened it up and her and Kagome read it. Then they smiled and looked at each other and giggled. " What are you so happy about" Inuyasha said. He just had to ask. Kagome handed him the note and this is what is read… To Sango, I wanted to know if you would go out with me this Saturday? So get back to me. Love Miroku. "Oh um… Okay cool" Inuyasha said. * Now I'm ganna have to ask Kagome out because who knows what he'll do to poor Sango. * " Kagome your gonna have to find a date to go with Miroku and me" Sango said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. " Um I'll be right back," Inuyasha said as he got up from the table in search of Miroku. * I know he has this lunch god dammit. * Inuyasha thought as he looked for him. RING! The bell went off and everyone left. " Kagome" Inuyasha said as he looked for her after 8th. " Yes Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned around to face him. " Hi Kagome" Houjou-kun said to her. " Hey! What's up", she answered. " I was wondering what you're doing tonight?" he said. Inuyasha growled. " I'm helping Inuyasha tonight sorry", Kagome said got all her homework together and walked away. Inuyasha chased after her. " Hey so can I meet you in my dorm" Inuyasha asked. " Sure" Kagome said as they when into their rooms.  
  
Chapter 2: the study meet  
  
Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door. It was a little after 5 but she was dressed in her pajamas already. He opened the door. " Come in " Inuyasha said looking at her as she entered. "Okay here we are. The mediaeval times. Chapter 1, Europe after the Roman Empire" Kagome said. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention only dazing off when she read thinking about her. " Inuyasha are you paying attention". Kagome asked. " Um… No sorry" Inuyasha said feeling really stupid. " Haha. I knew it" she laughed. " Knew what" he was puzzled very she was very puzzling just like she used to be. " I knew that in… wait I forgot sorry. But see you paid attention" Kagome said. The night was filled with laughter as Kagome sat and she taught him the social studies lesson but made it so much funnier.  
  
The next day after school.  
" Wow Kagome can really play". Inuyasha said as he sat on his bed listening to Kagome play her flute, through the wall. " Hai she can Inuyasha. Is she in the collage band?" Miroku asked as he too could hear Kagome's flute playing. " No I don't think she is. She plays for enjoyment," Inuyasha said as he listened the whole time. He had been sitting there for an hour already. " Just ask her out already" Miroku said, " WHAT! No she'll never go out with me anyway." Inuyasha said as he looked down. " Just try! Maybe she will" Miroku said. Inuyasha though about it and them went to ask her out. " Kagome, um… I wanted to know if you'd go out with me? No that doesn't sound good," Inuyasha was confused on how to ask. Well he happened to knock on Kagome's door and he didn't notice she opened it when he said that. " Of course I'll go out with you Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at him through the doorway. Inuyasha was shocked " you will?" he asked. All she did was smile and nod. * Miroku was right* Inuyasha thought. " Well what about Saturday?" He asked, " sounds good um…are we going with Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. " Don't stand there come in and well discuss what we're going to do okay". She opened the door and Inuyasha walked in. "what's playing"…. "Can't they shut up!" Sango said as she rolled over. She had fallen asleep since she was out late and then got up early for school. Sango picked up her boomerang and went to kill Kagome. (Okay 1st of all I donno where she got that thing but she still has it. Anyway this is something I have to tell. Inuyasha remembers everyone, when they wished on the shikon no tama he wished to be in Kagome's world with his friends but wipe their memory away. Miroku only remembers Inuyasha that's why he says I bet your name is Inuyasha. Sango on the on the other hand is only put back in her original state of mind when she remembers everything when she has her boomerang in her hand. It also works like that with the other people. Miroku has his memories when he has those prayer beads on. Kagome only has her's when she has a bow and arrow . Okay so I hope that clears everything up) Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the kitchen when Sango walked in with her boomerang; " Kagome shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sango was pissed she wasn't getting any good sleep and ended falling asleep in her classes. " Sorry Sango-chan" Kagome said apologetically. " Matte what the hell are you doing here Inuyasha" Sango said noticing Inuyasha sitting in the chair across from Kagome. Okay Sango had enough " I'm going to see Miroku I'll be back" Sango said walking out of the room.  
  
~ In Miroku and Inuyasha's dorm ~ Knock, knock. " Who's there". "Sango" "Sango who?" " Miroku I'm not in the mood please open the door" " okay! Okay!" Miroku loved to annoy Sango it was his hobby. He got up from watching Inu-yasha on the t.v. (Funny huh?). Sango walked in after he was finished opening the door. (Okay this is a cheesy moment but like I said she remembers everyone with the boomerang in her hands so here it goes. P.S. Sango-chan sorry I'm gonna piss you off with this) " Houshi-sama" Sango said " Sango" Miroku said. (I told you it was gay but oh well). She drooped her boomerang and hugged him. Sango was really confused * why did I call him Houshi? * She thought. They stayed like that in each others arms till Inuyasha walked in to get his social studies book to study with Kagome. " Um… okay bye" and he walked out.  
  
~ Saturday night ~  
  
(Okay I'm rushing this a little) Sango and Kagome were getting ready for their date with Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango was dressed in a light pink dress her hair was in a low ponytail. Kagome was in a dark green dress with her hair in a bun. The two of them giggled the whole time. When they went to meet the guys they were in different clothing. Jeans and a T-shirt were good enough for them. They went to the sakura festival. (I'm guessing what happens at the real festivals) They played games and won some prizes. " Here Sango" Miroku said giving Sango a stuffed cat that he had won. It was a yellowish color and had black stripes and 2 tails. (Sounds like Kirara huh?) " Thanks Miroku" Sango said looking at the cute cat. Inuyasha and Kagome had each won something giving it to each other. Kagome had a cute little white doggie and Inuyasha had a cat. But he gave it to Kagome. * I wished she'd remember me * Inuyasha thought now he wasn't so certain about his wish to wipe their memories away. Inuyasha was thinking not really paying attention to Houjou-kun. " Hey Kagome" he said. Inuyasha wasn't pleased with this. " Go away! Houjou" Inuyasha said as he turned his back to him. " NO Inuyasha" Houjou said back in return. " Um…. Houjou I'm…. I'll be right back" and Kagome took off toward Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was now pissed off this Houjou made Kagome run away. " Houjou do you know why she left" Inuyasha said putting his clawed hand around him. Houjou shook his head in a response of no. " Because she wants to get away from you. She's on a date with me and she's my girlfriend" Inuyasha hated these new words they were weird. If they were in his time he could have said, "play mate" because they were together but not mated kinda like now. Houjou was upset " I thought she liked me," Houjou said. "Haha she doesn't" Inuyasha said chuckling, " she likes me not you". " Well I'll prove to you Inuyasha that Kagome likes me not you" and Houjou walked off. " Ass hole" Inuyasha said under his breath, and walked off to find Kagome.  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
" Inuyasha are you okay," Kagome asked as they walked back to their dorms. " Hai Kagome I'm okay" * it's only you can't remember me * Inuyasha said as he thought. " Well good night Miroku" Sango said giving him a kiss in the check and walking into her room. Kagome follow with the same gustier. The two boys stood there dumbfounded. " Yes I love her," Miroku said walking into his room pulling Inuyasha with him.  
  
~ At school on Monday ~  
  
" Oi Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome said as Sango, Miroku and her were walking to the table. " Look at her she's a loser" Kikyo and her friends were saying as they watched Kagome walk by with her Fushigi yuugi book in her hands. Kagome just kept walking. Everyone thought they were weird because being from Japan number 1 and number 2 because they made a university in America. Kikyo was American whose parents fell in love with the Inuyasha t.v. Show and named her after the least favorite person. So Kikyo was jealous that Inuyasha was with Kagome. She loved Inuyasha and went after him when Kagome wasn't around. Kagome sat with her friends who were also into Japanese anime. Kikyo saw Inuyasha sitting next to her and putting his arm around her too. Kikyo got up and went to see the two of them. "Oi Kagome" Kikyo said. " Oi Kikyo" Kagome reapplied but in a solid tone with no emotion voice. " Kikyo go away! She doesn't want to talk to you" Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eye. Kikyo was mad and flicked her hair and then left. " Okay Kagome tell me about this Fushigi yuugi. I don't get it." Inuyasha said after Kikyo left. Kagome smiled and started to explain it. " Oh I understand now. At least I think." He said when she was finished. She smiled " I'll tell you as many times as you want". Kikyo discussed Kagome. " Let's show her what it is to be nice." And all the girls smiled evilly.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Kikyo and Sayo her best friend were going to meet Kagome in the park. Kagome thought they wanted to be friends' so she went to see them also. " I've been standing here for hours already," Kagome said as she looked at her watch. Inuyasha went to the ice ceam polar with Miroku and Sango. "Where's Kagome" he said looking at Sango. " She went to the park and said to have a great time cuz she's not coming," Sango said spilling the beans right away. " Sango!" Inuyasha yelled," which park did she got to?"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
" Why not? And anyway where's Kikyo" Inuyasha now understood what was going on. Kikyo was going to try something to get Kagome out of the picture. Inuyasha got up and ran out of the ice cream polar.  
  
" Where the hell is he going?" Miroku said preoccupied with his chocolate sundae.  
  
Inuyasha ran through the trees his demon senses and his fuzzy ears returning. He hopped through the trees and over gaps from tree to tree. He finally caught up with Kagome. He stood in the branches of the tree. Kikyo and Sayo walked up to her. Then started the catfight. Kikyo was on top of Kagome holding her down while Sayo was going to stab her. Inuyasha watched and when Sayo went to stab Kagome Inuyasha jumped down and Kikyo and Sayo both looked up. " Who…. Who are you?" Sayo said stammering with her words. Inuyasha said nothing but took out a huge glowing stick like the tetsusaiga. (Okay so what do you guys think so far? It's a little off the story line but hey I've always wanted to write something like this! Okay I'll explain some of this to you guys. It's kinda confusing at the part when Sango calls Miroku Houshi-sama. This is why…. When Inuyasha wished that they were be reincarnated into Kagome's world he wiped their memories away, Inuyasha can only remember them. They have items that their memories trigger. Example: Sango and her boomerang, Kagome and her archery, Miroku and the old prayer beads he pulled out in the beginning. It's kinda confusing I 'm sorry I messed this story up. But hey I have another I've been working on. It's sad though. Well back to the story) Kagome shivered …* who could that be * she thought. Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch landing right before Kikyo. She stared wide eyes and started to back away. " Come on Sayo…" and she took off running. Kagome closed her eyes and hid her face in her sleeve. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the bench that wasn't to far away.  
  
~ Sango and Miroku ~  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha is"  
  
" Just leave him alone him and Kagome are probably fighting some where", Miroku said to Sango still eating his sundae.  
  
Sango just looked at him ……. " Miroku Mushin!" when Sango got mad she always said his whole name. Miroku scooted down in his chair. " Sorry Sango" was his reply and he smiled cutely. Sango rolled her eyes and got up. " I'll see you later" and she left. Miroku hurried up and followed her.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
The night went smoothly. Inuyasha explained why he went after her and everything was fixed. Sango and Miroku on the other hand were still fighting. Miroku begged her constantly to forgive him. She had given in a week and a half later.  
  
~ Next week ~  
  
The finals were coming up soon, Kagome and Inuyasha started studying harder. They walked into 1st period to the finals. " Oh great" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kikyo and Sayo stayed away from Kagome not talking to her for the rest of the year. On Wednesday Kagome got a letter from her brother, Souta, stating that their mother had fallen ill. She didn't have a lot of time left. Kagome started crying. She dropped the letter. 


	2. the study meet

Okay this is something new for me so here is goes  
  
" Bye Kagome", Mrs. Higurashi said waving to her daughter. "Bye" she said back and then walked into the large building. * Wow I didn't think I'd make it all the way to collage * she though as she went to her room. It had been 4 years since she traveled back to see Inuyasha. She tried to go back before she graduated high school. She often though about him when she'd see something with doggie ears on it's head and most of the time when she slept. "Hey are you my new roommate?" Kagome asked the strange girl who was sitting on the other bed in the room. She had her hair in a low ponytail, she had black hair with brown highlights, she was wearing a shirt with a boomerang on it she also was wearing a pair of blue jeans. (Now whom does that sound like wink, wink). " Hai I am. My name is Sango Yuki, What's yours?" Sango answered. " I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said giving Sango a warm smile. The two became best friends soon.  
  
~ In the next room ~ " Man this sucks" Inuyasha said as he walked down the hallway to room 402. When he opened the door he saw a guy in dark blue moving his boxes around. "What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha asked a guy that looked like someone he used to know. " Moving in. obviously", Miroku said. " What your name" * I bet it's Inuyasha * Miroku thought. My name is Inuyasha Youkai. I know, I know it sounds weird", he answered. " Mine is Miroku Mushin" Miroku said with out looking back at him. He pulled out a pair of light blue prayer beads putting them around his head. " Miroku didn't you…" "yes Inuyasha I did, I used to wear them around my hand"  
  
~ In the girls room ~ "Haha" Kagome laughed " that's weird. I can't believe someone would do such a thing". " Yeah I know why would anyone want to touch my butt anyway!" the girls laughed all night.  
  
~ In 1st period ~ " Man he looks weird", Kagome whispered to Sango. Talking about Inuyasha. Only because he had white hair and amber eyes like a cat's. " What are you laughing at", Inuyasha said walking to his chair next to Kagome. Miroku was sitting next to Sango and Kouga sat next to Inuyasha. (Man sounds like hell). " Silence class" every one was quiet. " Now as you know it's your first year at Hogwarts" said Mr. Myoga. (Wait um… Inu-chan I think your typing's wrong," Inuyasha said as he looked at the script. " What do you mean?" Inu-chan asked " where not at Hogwarts! Stupid hanyou" Inuyasha said. " Well I wouldn't be talking! You're a hanyou too remember! Dip shit" Inu-chan shot back. " God damn you people" Sango said as she heard the conversation. " Shut up you fucking demon slayer", Inuyasha and Inu-chan yelled at her. " Well go fuck yourselves Dog Boy and Girl" Sango yelled back at us. " Done and done" we said. When we thought about what we said we looked at each other and jumped 5 feet away. (Sango laughs uncontrollable at this) " What the fuck are you 3 doing" Miroku said as he and Kagome walked into our little room. " Nothing" we answered sweetly. "Matte aren't we going to go back to the fanfic," Kagome said. " Oh shit I forgot about that one well places everyone… timing in 4…3…2…1…"and then the fanfic started again.) "Welcome to social studies" Mr. Myoga said. The period was over before they knew it. Then came 2nd …3rd … 4th … now it was 5th. " Lunch finally" Inuyasha said walking to his locker to get his stuff. Kagome was walking down the hall when she hit Inuyasha and her books and papers flew all over. " Oh no! I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome said as she bend down to pick her papers up. " It's okay. Let me get them", Inuyasha said picking her book and papers up. " I was wondering if you could help me with the social studies homework tonight" Inuyasha asked rubbing the back of his head. " Sure I'll help you where are we meeting?" she asked. " Um where's your room", He said as they walked to lunch. " Room 401 why" she said. " No shit! Oh sorry I shouldn't have cursed", Inuyasha said, " mine is 402". She gave him a smile as they walked into the lunchroom to find Sango and Miroku flirting with each other. " Wow, I guess they waist no time", Inuyasha said as the two of them sat next to one another. " Sango", Kagome said, "Miroku" Inuyasha said. The two of them must have been talking so long they didn't notice them walking in. " Oh hey guys" Miroku said. " Why don't we talk later Sango I got to get to my 5th period class bye" Miroku said getting up and leaving but not before he drooped a note on Sango's lap. Sango opened it up and her and Kagome read it. Then they smiled and looked at each other and giggled. " What are you so happy about" Inuyasha said. He just had to ask. Kagome handed him the note and this is what is read… To Sango, I wanted to know if you would go out with me this Saturday? So get back to me. Love Miroku. "Oh um… Okay cool" Inuyasha said. * Now I'm ganna have to ask Kagome out because who knows what he'll do to poor Sango. * " Kagome your gonna have to find a date to go with Miroku and me" Sango said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. " Um I'll be right back," Inuyasha said as he got up from the table in search of Miroku. * I know he has this lunch god dammit. * Inuyasha thought as he looked for him. RING! The bell went off and everyone left. " Kagome" Inuyasha said as he looked for her after 8th. " Yes Inuyasha" Kagome said as she turned around to face him. " Hi Kagome" Houjou-kun said to her. " Hey! What's up", she answered. " I was wondering what you're doing tonight?" he said. Inuyasha growled. " I'm helping Inuyasha tonight sorry", Kagome said got all her homework together and walked away. Inuyasha chased after her. " Hey so can I meet you in my dorm" Inuyasha asked. " Sure" Kagome said as they when into their rooms.  
  
Chapter 2: the study meet  
  
Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door. It was a little after 5 but she was dressed in her pajamas already. He opened the door. " Come in " Inuyasha said looking at her as she entered. "Okay here we are. The mediaeval times. Chapter 1, Europe after the Roman Empire" Kagome said. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention only dazing off when she read thinking about her. " Inuyasha are you paying attention". Kagome asked. " Um… No sorry" Inuyasha said feeling really stupid. " Haha. I knew it" she laughed. " Knew what" he was puzzled very she was very puzzling just like she used to be. " I knew that in… wait I forgot sorry. But see you paid attention" Kagome said. The night was filled with laughter as Kagome sat and she taught him the social studies lesson but made it so much funnier.  
  
The next day after school.  
" Wow Kagome can really play". Inuyasha said as he sat on his bed listening to Kagome play her flute, through the wall. " Hai she can Inuyasha. Is she in the collage band?" Miroku asked as he too could hear Kagome's flute playing. " No I don't think she is. She plays for enjoyment," Inuyasha said as he listened the whole time. He had been sitting there for an hour already. " Just ask her out already" Miroku said, " WHAT! No she'll never go out with me anyway." Inuyasha said as he looked down. " Just try! Maybe she will" Miroku said. Inuyasha though about it and them went to ask her out. " Kagome, um… I wanted to know if you'd go out with me? No that doesn't sound good," Inuyasha was confused on how to ask. Well he happened to knock on Kagome's door and he didn't notice she opened it when he said that. " Of course I'll go out with you Inuyasha" Kagome said looking at him through the doorway. Inuyasha was shocked " you will?" he asked. All she did was smile and nod. * Miroku was right* Inuyasha thought. " Well what about Saturday?" He asked, " sounds good um…are we going with Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. " Don't stand there come in and well discuss what we're going to do okay". She opened the door and Inuyasha walked in. "what's playing"…. "Can't they shut up!" Sango said as she rolled over. She had fallen asleep since she was out late and then got up early for school. Sango picked up her boomerang and went to kill Kagome. (Okay 1st of all I donno where she got that thing but she still has it. Anyway this is something I have to tell. Inuyasha remembers everyone, when they wished on the shikon no tama he wished to be in Kagome's world with his friends but wipe their memory away. Miroku only remembers Inuyasha that's why he says I bet your name is Inuyasha. Sango on the on the other hand is only put back in her original state of mind when she remembers everything when she has her boomerang in her hand. It also works like that with the other people. Miroku has his memories when he has those prayer beads on. Kagome only has her's when she has a bow and arrow . Okay so I hope that clears everything up) Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in the kitchen when Sango walked in with her boomerang; " Kagome shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sango was pissed she wasn't getting any good sleep and ended falling asleep in her classes. " Sorry Sango-chan" Kagome said apologetically. " Matte what the hell are you doing here Inuyasha" Sango said noticing Inuyasha sitting in the chair across from Kagome. Okay Sango had enough " I'm going to see Miroku I'll be back" Sango said walking out of the room.  
  
~ In Miroku and Inuyasha's dorm ~ Knock, knock. " Who's there". "Sango" "Sango who?" " Miroku I'm not in the mood please open the door" " okay! Okay!" Miroku loved to annoy Sango it was his hobby. He got up from watching Inu-yasha on the t.v. (Funny huh?). Sango walked in after he was finished opening the door. (Okay this is a cheesy moment but like I said she remembers everyone with the boomerang in her hands so here it goes. P.S. Sango-chan sorry I'm gonna piss you off with this) " Houshi-sama" Sango said " Sango" Miroku said. (I told you it was gay but oh well). She drooped her boomerang and hugged him. Sango was really confused * why did I call him Houshi? * She thought. They stayed like that in each others arms till Inuyasha walked in to get his social studies book to study with Kagome. " Um… okay bye" and he walked out.  
  
~ Saturday night ~  
  
(Okay I'm rushing this a little) Sango and Kagome were getting ready for their date with Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango was dressed in a light pink dress her hair was in a low ponytail. Kagome was in a dark green dress with her hair in a bun. The two of them giggled the whole time. When they went to meet the guys they were in different clothing. Jeans and a T-shirt were good enough for them. They went to the sakura festival. (I'm guessing what happens at the real festivals) They played games and won some prizes. " Here Sango" Miroku said giving Sango a stuffed cat that he had won. It was a yellowish color and had black stripes and 2 tails. (Sounds like Kirara huh?) " Thanks Miroku" Sango said looking at the cute cat. Inuyasha and Kagome had each won something giving it to each other. Kagome had a cute little white doggie and Inuyasha had a cat. But he gave it to Kagome. * I wished she'd remember me * Inuyasha thought now he wasn't so certain about his wish to wipe their memories away. Inuyasha was thinking not really paying attention to Houjou-kun. " Hey Kagome" he said. Inuyasha wasn't pleased with this. " Go away! Houjou" Inuyasha said as he turned his back to him. " NO Inuyasha" Houjou said back in return. " Um…. Houjou I'm…. I'll be right back" and Kagome took off toward Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was now pissed off this Houjou made Kagome run away. " Houjou do you know why she left" Inuyasha said putting his clawed hand around him. Houjou shook his head in a response of no. " Because she wants to get away from you. She's on a date with me and she's my girlfriend" Inuyasha hated these new words they were weird. If they were in his time he could have said, "play mate" because they were together but not mated kinda like now. Houjou was upset " I thought she liked me," Houjou said. "Haha she doesn't" Inuyasha said chuckling, " she likes me not you". " Well I'll prove to you Inuyasha that Kagome likes me not you" and Houjou walked off. " Ass hole" Inuyasha said under his breath, and walked off to find Kagome.  
  
~ Later that night ~  
  
" Inuyasha are you okay," Kagome asked as they walked back to their dorms. " Hai Kagome I'm okay" * it's only you can't remember me * Inuyasha said as he thought. " Well good night Miroku" Sango said giving him a kiss in the check and walking into her room. Kagome follow with the same gustier. The two boys stood there dumbfounded. " Yes I love her," Miroku said walking into his room pulling Inuyasha with him.  
  
~ At school on Monday ~  
  
" Oi Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome said as Sango, Miroku and her were walking to the table. " Look at her she's a loser" Kikyo and her friends were saying as they watched Kagome walk by with her Fushigi yuugi book in her hands. Kagome just kept walking. Everyone thought they were weird because being from Japan number 1 and number 2 because they made a university in America. Kikyo was American whose parents fell in love with the Inuyasha t.v. Show and named her after the least favorite person. So Kikyo was jealous that Inuyasha was with Kagome. She loved Inuyasha and went after him when Kagome wasn't around. Kagome sat with her friends who were also into Japanese anime. Kikyo saw Inuyasha sitting next to her and putting his arm around her too. Kikyo got up and went to see the two of them. "Oi Kagome" Kikyo said. " Oi Kikyo" Kagome reapplied but in a solid tone with no emotion voice. " Kikyo go away! She doesn't want to talk to you" Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eye. Kikyo was mad and flicked her hair and then left. " Okay Kagome tell me about this Fushigi yuugi. I don't get it." Inuyasha said after Kikyo left. Kagome smiled and started to explain it. " Oh I understand now. At least I think." He said when she was finished. She smiled " I'll tell you as many times as you want". Kikyo discussed Kagome. " Let's show her what it is to be nice." And all the girls smiled evilly.  
  
~ That night ~  
  
Kikyo and Sayo her best friend were going to meet Kagome in the park. Kagome thought they wanted to be friends' so she went to see them also. " I've been standing here for hours already," Kagome said as she looked at her watch. Inuyasha went to the ice ceam polar with Miroku and Sango. "Where's Kagome" he said looking at Sango. " She went to the park and said to have a great time cuz she's not coming," Sango said spilling the beans right away. " Sango!" Inuyasha yelled," which park did she got to?"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
" Why not? And anyway where's Kikyo" Inuyasha now understood what was going on. Kikyo was going to try something to get Kagome out of the picture. Inuyasha got up and ran out of the ice cream polar.  
  
" Where the hell is he going?" Miroku said preoccupied with his chocolate sundae.  
  
Inuyasha ran through the trees his demon senses and his fuzzy ears returning. He hopped through the trees and over gaps from tree to tree. He finally caught up with Kagome. He stood in the branches of the tree. Kikyo and Sayo walked up to her. Then started the catfight. Kikyo was on top of Kagome holding her down while Sayo was going to stab her. Inuyasha watched and when Sayo went to stab Kagome Inuyasha jumped down and Kikyo and Sayo both looked up. " Who…. Who are you?" Sayo said stammering with her words. Inuyasha said nothing but took out a huge glowing stick like the tetsusaiga. (Okay so what do you guys think so far? It's a little off the story line but hey I've always wanted to write something like this! Okay I'll explain some of this to you guys. It's kinda confusing at the part when Sango calls Miroku Houshi-sama. This is why…. When Inuyasha wished that they were be reincarnated into Kagome's world he wiped their memories away, Inuyasha can only remember them. They have items that their memories trigger. Example: Sango and her boomerang, Kagome and her archery, Miroku and the old prayer beads he pulled out in the beginning. It's kinda confusing I 'm sorry I messed this story up. But hey I have another I've been working on. It's sad though. Well back to the story) Kagome shivered …* who could that be * she thought. Inuyasha jumped from the tree branch landing right before Kikyo. She stared wide eyes and started to back away. " Come on Sayo…" and she took off running. Kagome closed her eyes and hid her face in her sleeve. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to the bench that wasn't to far away.  
  
~ Sango and Miroku ~  
  
"I wonder where Inuyasha is"  
  
" Just leave him alone him and Kagome are probably fighting some where", Miroku said to Sango still eating his sundae.  
  
Sango just looked at him ……. " Miroku Mushin!" when Sango got mad she always said his whole name. Miroku scooted down in his chair. " Sorry Sango" was his reply and he smiled cutely. Sango rolled her eyes and got up. " I'll see you later" and she left. Miroku hurried up and followed her.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
The night went smoothly. Inuyasha explained why he went after her and everything was fixed. Sango and Miroku on the other hand were still fighting. Miroku begged her constantly to forgive him. She had given in a week and a half later.  
  
~ Next week ~  
  
The finals were coming up soon, Kagome and Inuyasha started studying harder. They walked into 1st period to the finals. " Oh great" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kikyo and Sayo stayed away from Kagome not talking to her for the rest of the year. On Wednesday Kagome got a letter from her brother, Souta, stating that their mother had fallen ill. She didn't have a lot of time left. Kagome started crying. She dropped the letter. 


End file.
